Attaching a suture to a bone is a task that is well known in the art of surgery. A common solution is to screw a threaded screw, to which the suture is attached, into the bone. However, screwdrivers used to perform this task may injure tissue surrounding the bone. In addition, during the insertion of the screw the suture dangles from the screw and may get stuck or otherwise interfere with the surgeon's operations.